Will Things Be Better?
by DigitalPhoenix25
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had been slowly drifting apart. After things have been ended, Percy is found on the beach, thinking about the war, and also about a certain person. However, he knows things will never be. Mild SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -**** I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Warning -**** This story will contain slash, no one forces you to read this, if you don't like it then please don't read this.**

* * *

The beach is always a nice place to just sit, relax and think about things. The dark haired, green eyed boy was staring out at the ocean, watching the sun set. It's been a year since the second Olympian War and he starts to think of everything that's happened since.

Grover was really busy these days because he was now Lord of the Wild. He was still spreading the message of Pan's death out to whoever would listen. The nymphs and satyrs are slowly trying to clean up the mess that humans have created. He was dong really well in his new job. Also, the empathy Link between them has been terminated, due to...umm... private matters on Grover's part.

Rachel had gotten sick of her father, trying to control everything she did. She was moderately happy at Clarion Ladies Academy but telling her that they were gonna move to Britain was the last straw. As the oracle of Delphi, she had to stay close to Camp Half-bood. Of course, her father didn't know this because he was mortal and so she didn't have and argument against him. Eventually, she just packed and ran away. She was now living in the Big House as a full time Oracle.

Thalia was still Lady Artemis's Lieutenant and so Percy didn't see much of her. The Hunters occasionally stopped by at Camp Half-blood every couple of months, but they stayed briefly. However, they've stayed good friends and they both knew that would last.

Nico spends most of his time in the Underworld due to him not having a home on the surface and because he doesn't want to become a year rounder in Camp Half-blood. Hades also usually has a job for him to do, what those jobs were, Percy didn't know. He still came for the summer though, which was a good thing for the boy.

Then there's Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy had started off great, I mean come on they've been looking at the other for around 5 years but it just didn't work out. Annabeth had been the head Architect in the project to rebuild Olympus so that meant that she was always busy. It didn't bother Percy that much because he had been in his sophomore year in Goode High School so he had a lot of work to do. They got together often but I guess it wasn't enough. Annabeth had started to drift further and further away from him. They both knew it wasn't gonna work out, and so they ended things just to week prior to this moment. Percy thought he'd be depressed for a little while but he didn't feel anything at all. However despite their failed relationship, they had stayed best friends and there was nothing awkward or hesitant between them.

Today was just one of those days that make you think back on your life and wonder what if. What if he stayed with Calypso on Ogygia? What if Percy had never decided to take a dip in the Styx? What if he never managed to convince his father to help against the fight with Typhon. What if he never gave the dagger to Lu- he was cut off from his train of thought with another. Luke had sacrificed himself to save Olympus, thereby saving the world. What Rachel had said was correct. He had not been the true hero. Luke had. The blond, battle-scarred boy had saved everyone from complete annihilation. Percy started getting depressed now. He had never really gotten to know Luke. The only good thing he could say about the guy was that he was the first person to welcome him to Camp Half-Blood, yet there was something... intriguing about the sandy haired boy, except Percy couldn't put his finger on it. He'll never know what that was now. Maybe that was a good thing that he and Annabeth broke up because now, he can move on from both of them.

Percy fell asleep where he was sitting, it had been a relaxing, hot day which made everyone feel really tired. That, added to the curse of Achilles and he would be sleeping for a while. The sound of the waves crashing on the sand and the smell of sea salt were the last things he noticed before he went under. He dreamt of Luke– him and Luke sparring for the first time; when Luke sicced a pit scorpion on him; Luke aboard the Princess Andromeda. The memories carried on and on until Percy felt someone shaking him. His eyes blinked open and he saw that it was already ate at night. Someone was leaning over him. Theres was a soft rustling as wings folded into the person's shoes, though Percy just thought he was still asleep. Percy's groggy eyes stayed open for a few more seconds before closing again. The person tried everything he could to wake Percy up but nothing worked, not even dumping cold sea water. Thus was the curse of Achilles, like a wise man once said, 'with great power, comes great need to take a nap.' The person lifted Percy up bridal style, wrapping Percy's arms around his neck for support. He carried Percy towards the Poseidon cabin and luckily, no one saw them. Everyone was fast asleep in their cabins, not even the Harpies were around. Then again, it was an hour after midnight. He contemplated what he was gonna do after he put Percy down, was he gonna wait for him to wake? Or was he gonna go and look for another opportunity to talk to the black haired boy. He opened the door to Cabin 3 and slowly made his way to Percy's bed. He gently placed Percy atop the bed and let go of him but Percy's arms were still locked around his neck.

The person started panicking, 'Crap! This is not good,' he thought. He started to think about the position he was in and thought, heck, at least I won't be able to back away from having to talk to him eventually. He slowly laid down gently next to the sleeping Son of Poseidon and watched him sleep as he got comfortable. Luckily, he was only wearing a T-shirt and sweats and that he had hidden his bag somewhere in the forest.

The last thing Luke thought was, 'Crap! Percy's gonna kill me when he wakes up tomorrow.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer -**** I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Warning -**** This story will contain slash, no one forces you to read this, if you don't like it then please don't read this. Also there is MAJOR OOC on Luke's part.**

* * *

Luke had been spending his time on the edges of the Elysium fields, keeping away from anybody who may have known him. He was surprised he was in Elysium, he thought he would be in the Fields of Asphodel if he wanted to be kind to himself. He just stayed in his house and did nothing, who would have thought there were houses in the Underworld? One day, Luke decided to get up and go out for a walk, as soon as he stepped out of the doorway, he found himself standing in his old house. He looked around and saw his mother in the kitchen. She turned around. When she saw him, she cried happily, "Luke!" She ran up to him and engulfed him in a massive hug. "I have your lunch ready for you in the kitchen!" Luke flinched at the memory of what she meant but before he could say anything, his mother had grabbed him and dragged him into the Kitchen. She sat Luke down at the kitchen table. Stacked on the counter were hundreds of Tupperware boxes with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches inside. The ones on the bottom were green and fuzzy, like they'd been there for a long time. On top of the oven was a stack of cookie sheets. Each one had a dozen burned cookies on it. In the sink was a mountain of empty plastic Kool-Aid pitchers. Luke couldn't stand it, he ran out of the house and ran into the woods. Once he stopped, he took a look at his surroundings and found himself in a clearing. There was a tree stump close by and so he sat down on it and dropped his face into his hands.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, "Well Luke, what do you intend to do now?" Luke looked up startled, he thought he was all alone. He saw who it was and before he knew what he was doing, he ran up to his father and crushed him into a hug. He burst into tears and started sobbing into Hermes's shoulder uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry d-dad." If Luke was shocked as to what he had just done, it was nothing compared to how Hermes looked. He awkwardly raised his hand to pat Luke on the back as the he continued to murmur 'I'm sorry' into Hermes's shoulder.

"It's ok, it's ok," Hermes soothed, "I'm surprised Luke, I was expecting a punch in the face at the very least." Luke didn't have enough humour in him for a chuckle.

"No, no, I know it's not your fault for anything, I just needed someone to blame, I'm sorry." Luke continued to murmur 'I'm sorry' and Hermes just stood there and comforted his favourite child. After a while, Luke got a hold of himself and started to let go of his father.

"How am I back? Or is this just some sick, twisted dream?"

"Oh it's not a dream, you just have me to thank for your... resurrection!" squealed a voice behind the two. They whirled around and saw a woman standing there, her looks kept changing depending on who you were, yet for Luke, it looked as if she had long black hair and sea green eyes.

"Who are you?" Luke asked. Hermes just grinned, she is not going to like that. He was right, the woman looked affronted that that anyone would dare not know who she is.

"I take offence to that! It is I, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love!" and just to prove her point, she made two birds up in the trees do... whatever it is birds do. Hermes rolled her eyes, she was such a drama queen.

Luke's eyes widened at his mistake, "Oh...umm... sorry I didn't recognise you because of you hair and eyes," he said.

"Oh? And what color are they?" Aphrodite asked.

"Black and green?" Luke said questioningly because seriously, if you change your hair color, you should at least know what color it turns into. Aphrodite smiled widely, her eyes twinkling. Hermes just glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare..." Aphrodite ignored him.

"Now as for how you're back... I just made a deal with Persephone, she 'persuades' Hades to bring you back and I do something for her."

"May I ask as to...why?" Luke questioned.

Aphrodite grinned mischievously, "Oh you'll see," and with that she flashed out of there.

"Do you know what she's talking about fa-dad?"

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is what are you going to do now." Hermes looked kinda shifty, but Luke put it to stress.

"What do you mean, what _is_ there for me to do? No one will accept me after what I did, I'm surprised you're even talking to me, Luke muttered the last part to himself but Hermes heard him. Hermes looked distraughtly at his son.

"You'll always be my son Luke, never forget that. I never gave up on you." Luke wouldn't meet his father in the eye. "And as for no one accepting you, I know of at least 1 person, if not 2, at Camp Half-blood who has already forgiven you." Luke looked incredulously at his father. "Perseus Jackson." Luke's heart soared at the information. He knew that he liked the boy, more than he should, but knew nothing would ever happen. Then doubt converged upon him again as he realised there was a difference of forgiving, and accepting. Percy would never let him get close after what he's done to him. "Come on Luke, at least talk to him," Hermes said. Luke looked at his father, he slowly gave a silent nod. Hermes gave him a small smile. "Here," he said and handed Luke a bag containing clothes, a sheathed celestial bronze dagger (there was no way in Hades he was gonna use Backbiter again), and a pair of shoes. As Luke took the items, Hermes gave an encouraging nod then teleported out of there, leaving Luke in the clearing. He put on the shoes, attached the sheath to his jeans and lifted the bad onto his shoulder.

With a heavy heart, he said "Maia!" and activated the flying shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer -**** I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Warning -**** This story will contain slash, no one forces you to read this, if you don't like it then please don't read this. Also there is MAJOR OOC on Luke's part.**

* * *

Percy's always hated dreams because usually, they held bad news... but this, this is just taking the piss. Of course, just because he started to think about Luke for a few hours, Morpheus decides to puts an image of Luke - bare-chested, lying down on a beach - in his head. He wonders if this is just some sick, twisted joke of Eros's. Maybe it was Aphrodite's doing, she's been out to get him ever since Percy first saw her. Either way, this was really not helping. He had just broken up with Annabeth, he couldn't be falling for Luke... could he? He had no choice but to watch as the dream continued. Oddly enough, 'Luke' didn't do anything. He just laid back, head on his hands, eyes closed. He looked like Percy usually does when he wants to think. Luke's battle scarred face was actually... _relaxed. _There was nothing menacing about the blond boy, nothing evil. The sound of the waves, lapping at the sand, and the salty sea air calmed Percy down. He walked up slowly and decided to lie down, next to him.

"Luke..." Luke just opened his eyes and smiled down on the Son of Poseidon. Percy couldn't help it, his face went bright red and he turned to face the ocean.

Neither said another word.

* * *

Luke woke up and found himself still wrapped in Percy's arms. He looked out of the window and found that it was just slightly before dawn, the sun was slowly rising in the horizon. He looked at the boy next to him and smiled. He couldn't help it. Percy just looked so adorable, mouth slightly open, breathing deeply. He didn't want it to end but he knew that Percy would wake up soon and it would be a great idea if he got out of there asap. Just as he thought this, however, he heard Percy softly murmur next to him, "Luke..."

Luke's heart skipped a beat, 'Crap!' he thought, 'Looks like I'm gonna have to talk to him now after all,' but when he looked at the boy next to him, he saw that Percy's eyes were still closed. 'He talks in his sleep?' As he was contemplating this, Percy's arms around his neck became tighter and Luke suddenly found something snuggling into his neck. He looked down and saw Percy's head, fitting itself into the crook of his neck. The raven haired boy was smiling gently. A tear rolled down his cheek and, before he knew it, the flood gates had been opened as tears continuously poured down his face. There was nothing he could do. It pained Luke that he ever tried to harm Percy, that he ever tried to kill him.

What had been wrong with him? He buried his face into Percy's hair, inhaling the smell of the ocean, not caring about what was gonna happen when Percy woke up. Not caring that Percy would probably reject him, not that he didn't have a good reason, but it would kill him when it finally happened. It wasn't his fault. Ever since he arrived in Elysium, he spent most of his time alone, he couldn't stand being in the same place as all the other Half-bloods who had died in the war, he knew no-one would ever forgive him. He was just setting himself up for heartache for when Percy wakes up. He admits it. He loves Percy Jackson. He doesn't know when it happened, how it happened, he just knew it to be true. Curse Aphrodite, or would this be Eros's work? Either way, he knows that this is one of theirs fault. He also knows that Percy would never love him, and that pains him the most. To know that the one he loves would probably never accept him, let alone love him back. He never wanted to come back, but he did anyway. He knew all of this would lead to heartbreak, his mostly, but he had to try anyway. He would at least say sorry for ever harming anyone. Wet tears fell on black hair as Luke held tightly to the Son of the Sea God.

Percy woke up as the sun rose through the sky, shining light through the window straight onto his face. His eyes slowly cracked open slightly and he took in his surroundings. 'How'd I get in my cabin?' he thought to himself as he replayed yesterday's memories. Nope, nothing. Then he realized that his head was slowly moving up and down, his whole body was lying next to something comfortably warm. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his bed to see what he was lying on and his eyes grew wide, his heart stopped beating in shock. 'What the-?' The adorably clueless look on Percy's face would have made Luke smirk if he didn't know he was gonna have to leave. As it was, he his eyes were red from crying and his expression was one of who had completely given up. Percy knew he should have uncapped Riptide by now but the expression on Luke's face made him reconsider. Also he was angry at the teen, though the reason as to why was unknown even to himself. That dream had gotten him confused on how he really felt about the blond teen. Then another thought crossed his head,

"How in Tartarus are you here?" he demanded. Luke dejectedly raised an eyebrow.

"Bit slow Percy, I expected that the instant you saw me. I'm also expecting Riptide to be out any second, what's wrong?"

"Just answer the gods damned question before I pinch myself to make sure this isn't a nightmare!" Actually, he doesn't know _why_ he hasn't drawn his sword, it was jest a feeling he had. A look of hurt flashed across Luke's face.

"It's a long story..."

"We've got time," Percy growled. He really wanted answers. He's figured out why he was mad. He would have been able to accept what his dream had told him, if Luke was still dead. Now that it seems like he's back, things just got a whole lot more complicated for the 17 year old.

Luke took a deep breath and dully began to recount his story, bracing himself for the rejection he was sure was going to come...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer -**** I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Warning -**** This story will contain slash, no one forces you to read this, if you don't like it then please don't read this. Also there is MAJOR OOC on Luke's part.**

* * *

Percy's anger lessened the more he heard of Luke's story. The depressing tone in which Luke recounted his tale made Percy want to kick himself for being so hard on blond haired teen. To be honest, the normal reaction would have been to uncap Riptide and take him down while he's not expecting it, but since when had Percy been normal? Percy felt a pang of sympathy when Luke mentioned seeing his mother. He knew May Castellan's fate, and he knew that it would not have been easy on him. When Luke got to the part in the clearing, he mostly summarised it, not wanting to go into too much detail. However he did mention how Aphrodite decided to bring him back, which would have made both boys smile, were it under different circumstances. When Luke mentioned that Hermes had told Luke to go talk to him, Percy felt kind of embarrassed that Hermes had singled him out, however he was also touched that Luke wanted to talk to him personally. After Luke finished his story, both boys were silent. Luke was waiting for when Percy acknowledges his story, then tell him to leave. Percy didn't know what to think. After what seemed like hours, Percy opened his mouth, "Should I tell Nico that he should prepare himself for a half-sibling?" Luke cracked a small grin.

"Is that really the most important thing right now?"

"What do you want me to do Luke?" Percy sighed.

Luke echoed his father's words, "I at least expected you to punch me, though I don't know if i'll even feel it," and before Percy could stop him, he unsheathed his knife and cut his wrist. Surprisingly, there was no cut. "Well it looks like I've still got the curse of Achilles on me." Percy ignored this, it wasn't important right now.

"What do you mean you expected me to hit you?"

Luke raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Percy.

Percy sighed, "Luke... Hermes already told you I'd forgiven you, there's nothing else to it. What, did you expect to come here, tell your story, then be rejected and told to go away?" Luke wouldn't meet his eyes. Percy got up from his bed and walked over to Luke, who had gone over to the other side of the Cabin while he was telling his story. Percy wrapped his arms around Luke and enveloped the blond boy in a hug. If Luke was shocked, he didn't it show on his face. He just buried his face onto Percy's shoulder and raised his arms around Percy as well. Percy was surprised when Luke started trembling in his hands, and also when Luke started sobbing on his shoulder. This did not seem like Luke at all! However, Percy could empathise with the Son of Hermes. Luke didn't think anyone would forgive him, let alone try and comfort him on the matter. It was a comfort to Luke, though Percy didn't know exactly how much it meant to Luke. After a while, Luke started to calm down, however, his grip just tightened on Percy, revelling in the warmth of the younger body. If Percy was curious, he let it go.

"What are you going to do now?" Percy said, when they finally let got, he walked over to his bed because he didn't want Luke to see the blush on his face.

"What _can_ I do? No one here will accept me, or at least as quickly, like you did. There's nothing in the outside world for me, nothing will get better for me..." Luke trailed off.

Percy looked at Luke sympathetically. "You could always... stay here with me?" Percy said in a hopeful tone, though Luke didn't pick up on it. Luke had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Thanks Percy, but I can't do that to you."

"No honestly, it's alright, you can stay in my cabin until you're ready to go out to camp, I'll bring in food from meals, Dionysus probably already know you're here and Chiron won't have a problem with it! Besides, I need someone half decent to spar with," Percy smirked.

"Half decent? Half decent! I take that as an offence!" Luke cried indignantly. Percy's smirk grew. Luke was starting to get out of his depression. Before he knew it, the raven haired boy was backed up against the wall, with Luke's body pressed upon him. Percy went bright red at the position he was in. He looked at Luke's face, and saw a glint of emotion in his eyes. Before either boy knew what was happening, both boys leaned into each other. Their lips met halfway and a spark travelled down both their bodies. The kiss was warm and passionate, there was no force, nothing hurried about it. Luke probed out with his tongue, at which Percy gladly opened his mouth. They deepened the kiss. Finally, reality caught up with Luke and he stopped. He backed away quickly, fear in his eyes. 'Crap,' he thought, 'Just when I got him to trust me.' He quickly fought back the tears in his eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I don't know wh-" Luke's eyes burst open as he felt Percy's lips on his again. He looked down and smiled gently into the kiss. Percy stopped and nuzzled his face into the crook of Luke's neck.

"Shut up," he mumbled. They both fell onto the bed, each holding the other. It had been a few hours since they woke up and both were tired again. They both blamed the curse of Achilles, but neither was complaining this time. Percy gently nibbled at the soft skin of Luke's neck as Luke buried his face into Percy's hair. They held onto each other tightly, neither wanting to let the other go. At last, Percy fell asleep on top of Luke.

The last thought in Luke's head was, 'Maybe things will be better after all.'


	5. Author's Note

So I had written this story quite a while back and it's the only story I have ever posted because I'm not good with inspiration for creating stories. I'm not good with original idea but I love to read other peoples works. I know this story hasn't had many views, and the Percy Jackson Universe has developed, but I had recently read it again and was not happy with my writing style. I've decided to rewrite it since my pride won't allow me to keep it as it is. I want to keep this story up as a reminder of how my writing has hopefully developed over the past two years, and also as a thank you to xXxrouxXx and violetkisses who said that they liked this story. Thanks to anyone who has read this story and I hope the rewrite will be successful, and if not I have fun just writing the story. The first chapter of the rewrite should be up soon.


End file.
